¡A volar!
by Marlea1432
Summary: Esta historia se me ocurrió hablando de mis otp históricas y dije 'Me gustaría escribir algo sobre Alfred y Amelia Earhart',ya los tengo como una nueva otp mía.¡ A parte que tengo mi mini teoría de que si Alfred lleva una chaqueta de aviador es por ella PD: Alfred es personaje de Himaruya y Amelia...bueno,creo que todos sabemos quien es esta gran mujer.


-¡Amelia te estoy diciendo que es peligroso!

-¡No me importa,yo quiero hacerlo!

**El joven rubio de ojos azul se se llevo la mano a la nuca,cerrando los ojos y suspirando**  
**profundamente,aquella chica empezaba ha agotar su paciencia. **

-Aún no tienes la suficiente preparación para dar la vuelta al mundo en avión...

-¿Que no la tengo...? -**_la chica,indignada le dio la espalda_- **idiota...tsk...

-Oh vamos no te enfades...si siempre te he apoyado en todo,pero es que el Electra no creo  
que vaya a aguantar...

-¿Que tiene de malo mi avión? -**_alzó una ceja,algo molesta por el comentario del chico._**

-S-si no le pasa nada...p-pero...

La chica sonrió,era evidente el de ojos azules temia por que le pasará algo,siendo a demás  
quien le metió pajaritos en la cabeza a la muchacha diciendo que sería genial dar la  
vuelta al mundo en avión,sabiendo que ella,cuando se proponia algo,era capaz de todo.

-Alfred...please...ten confianza en mi,no pasará nada~

-P-pero...-**_soltó un suspiro_**- esta bien...

Amelia riendo,se abalanzo sobre el rubio,abrazandole,con tanta fuerza que casi dejó a  
Alfred sin aire.

-Ya,ya que me ahogas...ugh...

-Uy...-_**le soltó de inmediato**_- sorry,¿de verdad me dejas hacer la travesía? -**_le miró esperando_**  
**_que la respuesta fuera un sí_**

-¡Pues no!  
-¡Pero me habías dicho qu-!

-¡Era broma! te lo has tragado~ -**_rió el americano,sin compasión por la joven._**

-¡Ahora te vas ha enterar!

**La joven sin pensárselo dos veces se tiró encima del rubio,haciendo que este se cayera al**  
**suelo y le empezó ha hacer cosquillas.**

-¿Que,volverás ha hacerme alguna broma de ese tipo~?

-¡No,no! ¡Me rindo me rindo!** -_dijo entre risas_- **¡para,para!

**Amelia dejó ir una pequeña risa,acto seguido se levanto de encima del chico,poniendose en**  
**pie de un salto**

-Entonces empezaré a prepararlo todo,la semana que viene despego -**_le sonrió con dulzura_**-  
¿sí?

-Esta bien,pero déjame que te ayude,¿en tendido?

-Como tu quieras~ -**_La chica extendió su brazo para ayudar al rubio,aún tirado en el _**  
**_suelo._**

-De acuerdo -**_le tomó la mano y se levanto,acto seguido le quito el casco de aviador a _**  
**_la joven y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza._**

-V-vale...-**_sin poder evitarlo,sus mejillas empezaron a volverse rosadas,por aquel repentino_**  
**_beso._**  
-¡Venga vamos!

**Alfred le tomó de nuevo la mano,echando a correr y la chica tras de él riendo.**  
**A la semana,cuando ya tenian el avión apunto,el equipaje listo,una mulitud de gente **  
**para verla despegar y a la muchacha dando saltos de alegrí se preguntaba se había **  
**hecho bien accediendo a que saliera hacia tan peligrosa travesía,no sabía,si al ultimo **  
**momento retiraría su respuesta,pero aunque lo hiciera,sería iútil,de sobras sabía que **  
**Amelia salfría si o si.**  
**La chica ya se había montado en el avión cuando Alfred se quiso dar centa,estaba a punto **  
**de arrancar motores.**

-Amelia...  
-¿Yes...? -**_ladeo la cabeza_**- ¿que ocurre?

**El chico se acerco a ella,subiéndose en el avión,y le dio un pequeño beso en los**  
**labios,pillando a la chica por sorpresa.**

-Ten cuidado...please...

-¡C-Claro que tendré cuidado! -**_una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostro_**- ¡cuando vuelva  
tenemos que celebrar la gran hazaña que estoy a punto de realizar!

-¡Por supuesto~! -**_le sonrió de la misma manera_**- ¡Serás la primera aviadora en cruzara el  
Atlántico!

-Si...¿te acuerdas de la primera vez que probé un avión y lo que te dije?  
-Como no...-**_rió para si mismo_**-

-**Tan pronto como despegamos sabía que tendría que volar de ahora en adelante **- dijeron  
a la vez.

-Digamos que...**fui picada por el gusanillo de la aviación~ **-**_le sonrió_**- bueno...tendría que  
empezar mi viaje ya Alfred...

-¿Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que para ti soy Al y ya esta?

-Bueno,pues Al~ -**_rió_**- Cuídate~

-Lo mismo te digo~

**Amelia encendió motores,el chico se bajo del avión y se echo a tras,mirándola fijamente.**  
**Cuando la chica despego,el americano simplemente se dedico a perseguir el avión hasta **  
**que lo perdió de vista y le grito mientras agitaba los brazos para despedirla.**

-¡Amelia Earhart,buen viaje!

**Amelia partió de Los Ángeles hacia Florida el 21 de mayo de 1937. **  
**El 1 de junio salieron de Miami, y su primer destino fue San Juan, Puerto Rico, de ahí **  
**bordeó Sur América con rumbo a África y el Mar Rojo. Desde allí realizó un vuelo inédito **  
**en la historia de la aviación,hacia Karachi en Pakistá és se dirigió rumbo a **  
**Calcuta el 17 de sus destinos fueron Rangún,Bangkok,Singapur **  
**y Bandung.**

**En Bandung en la isla de Indonesia ocurrieron algunos percances inesperados para ella. **  
**Hubo retraso por el mal tiempo y a la aeronave se le realizaron reparaciones. **  
**Pero lo más grave fue que Amelia enfermó de disentería. Partio de allí el 27 de junio hacia **  
**Darwin en Australia, donde mandó parte del equipaje de regreso por que no serían necesarios —según ella—**  
**en lo que restaba del viaje.**

**Mientras todo esto pasaba,Alfred de dejaba de leer una de las cartas que le envió Amelia.**

**Por favor debes saber que soy consciente de los peligros,quiero hacerlo porque lo deseo. **  
**Las mujeres deben intentar hacer cosas como lo han hecho los hombres. **  
**Cuando ellos fallaron sus intentos deben ser un reto para otros»**

**El chico estaba de los nervios,¡No tendría que haberla dejado**  
**hacer semejante acto!,la culpa de que estuviera así era solo suya por haberle dado**  
**permiso. **

-Soy un idiota...si no la hubiera dejado...si no la hubiera dejado ahora estaría aquí,sin  
ningún problema,junto a mi... -**_dijo mientras una lágrima caía sobre el papel._**

**La chica Llegó a Lae,Papúa Nueva Guinea el 29 de junio con 35.405 kilómetros volados y 11.265 por recorrer. **  
**En ese lugar se comunicó con el Herald Tribune.**  
**Partió a las 0:00 el 2 de ía pes al avión 2.000 galones de combustible **  
**para 20 ó 21 horas de vuelo, pero la situación atmosférica no era la más favorable **  
**pues estaba nuboso y con lluvias intermitentes.**  
**En lo restante mantendría comunicación con el guardacosta estadounidense Itasca.**  
**A las 7:20 reportó su posición a 232 kilómetros al suroeste de las Islas Nukumanu. **  
**A las 8:00 hizo su último contacto de radio con Lae donde se les comunicó que el avión volaba en curso a la Isla Howland**  
**a 3.657 metros de embargo no se supo el rumbo que siguia tras alcanzar Nukumanu. **  
**Después hubo algunas transmisiones cortas al Itasca, pero no pudo averiguarse su posición porque **  
**los mensajes eran demasiado breves.**  
**A las 19:30 se recibió el siguiente reporte:**

**«KHAQQ llamando al estar encima de ustedes,pero no los veo...El combustible se está agotando...» **  
**A las 20:14 el guardacosta recibió el último mensaje dando su posición; **  
**hacia las 21:30 determinaron que el avión pudo haberse estrellado en el mar.**

**Cuando Alfred se enteró de esto,rápidamente mando todo lo que estaba en sus manos para poder encontrarla,hablo ****con el presidente Franklin autorizando la búsqueda con 9 barcos y 66 aviones,una operación que ****costo de 4 millones de dólares.**  
**Alrededor del 18 de julio el rastreo fue abandonado en el área de Howland,pero Alfred nunca se rindió en **  
**encontrarla.**  
**Aún sabiendo que ya era inútil...**

**En su honor en un faro fue construido en 1938 en la isla el cual el de ojos azules cada 24 de Julio,**  
**el cumpleaños de la chica,iba allí y ponía a los pies del faro un gran ramo de flores.**

**Desde entonces Alfred solía llevar puesta una chaqueta de aviador,en honor a Amelia Earhart.**


End file.
